


Wake Up

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Dark Knight [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is hurt.





	

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.“

He’s not moving, other than the rise and fall of his chest. The mask around his mouth and nose obscures his features, but Kylo watches his eyes under his lids. They aren’t moving, which worries him. There’s no twitches in his body at all.

"Poe…” he holds his hand, feeling the heat and unable to take it as comfort. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough alone. I know you’d say I am, but I’m not. I need you. I don’t… I don’t know how to keep fighting without you…”

There’s a Death Star in his throat, making swallowing hard. He wipes tears onto his sleeve, fighting the cool panic. “You give me hope. You give me hope that Light still exists. You’re so brave, kind, and… Fuck! I can’t! I can’t even let them look at me! I feel their worry about you and I fall apart. I’m so fucking terrified what will happen if you…”

Saying it is wrong. He doesn’t even want to voice it. Poe would have every right to be disgusted if he heard, and Kylo knows Poe might well hear him right now. That’s why he’s talking at all.

“Come back to me, okay? I love you. I miss you.”

His own eyes shut, and his vigil goes silent. It lasts all night.


End file.
